


Boys

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [25]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 25: story
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised it’s almost June omfg

John didn’t expect the call he got at one in the morning from his sixteen year old son. The boy had left home around nine or ten for a party, driving his friends there, so he figured he would be driving home, too. But as soon as he picked up the phone, he was glad he wasn’t.

“Dad?” Julian’s voice quavered as he spoke.

“Jules? Hey, what’s up?”

He heard a sniffle through the phone, and he knew that the boy was drunk, but he didn’t get angry or say anything to him. “Dad, my friends all got in a car with Martin. But he was really drunk, and I didn’t want to, and now I’m s-stuck here.”

“Whose house are you at?” he asked, already walking across the room to put his shoes on, careful not to stretch the phone cord too far.

“Randy. On 14th street.” His voice had steadied out a bit, but John was still worried about him.

“Okay, okay. Just… don’t get in the car with anybody. I’ll be right there. Does anybody else need a ride?”

It was silent for a few seconds, but Julian spoke up. “No. I’m the only one left here. They all went with Martin.”

John sighed. “Alright. Just hang tight.” Julian hung up, and John hurried out the door.

He was at Randy’s house within minutes, and he found that Julian was waiting outside on the front curb with tears streaked down his face. He got in the car, and John sighed.

“You okay?” his father asked, worriedly, and he nodded.

“I’m fine. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up or anything, I just… I really didn’t want to get in his car.”

He looked over at his son to see that he was crying. “Jules, whoa, calm down, buddy. You did the right thing, okay? You don’t have to be sorry about waking me.” He reached his hand out and put it on Julian’s knee.

“You’re probably mad at me. For getting this drunk. I didn’t mean to.” He took a deep breath. “They told me to just try it, but I couldn’t stop.” His voice started to crack, and John drove off.

“Jules… I’m not mad. I was sixteen, too, you know. I mean, that’s how old I was when Paul and I went out and got drunk together one night.”

Julian rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to make me feel better about it. It was irresponsible.”

“All I’m saying is that I’m not mad at you for it, okay? Just calm down a bit.” It got quiet. “You know, I pissed myself that night.” Julian looked at his father in annoyance, and John only laughed. “I’m serious! Just be glad you can hold your alcohol. God, I really didn’t want to admit it, but I was a lightweight.”

Then Julian laughed. “John Lennon, a lightweight? God, stop it.”

“No, for real! Paul had to walk me home. I threw up probably seven times. The third time is when I completely pissed myself. It just happened! And poor Paulie didn’t know what the hell to do.” He focused on the road as Julian sighed. “Those were some great times.”

“Dad…”

“I miss them. Mimi was so mad at me that night, but Uncle George was so good about it. He laughed at my pants, but so did I. And then he sat in my bed and talked with me about god knows what.”

Julian looked up at him. “He sounds amazing.”

“He was.”

Then Julian wiped his final tear off his cheek. “Do you want to talk, then? You could be my very own Uncle George,” he laughed.

“Sure.” John smiled. “I really do love you, Jules. Maybe sometimes I don’t show it, but I love you. So much.”

Julian smiled back at him. “I love you, too, Dad.”


End file.
